All the Plants
Page Rescue for the time being. Several other sources of this information have disappeared from the net over the last year. Go to Menai's Homepage Table of Contents Visit Anne McCaffrey's officaial website! http://www.annemccaffrey.org/ =All The Plants of Pern= Updated October 2000 This is a complete list (minus any I might have overlooked by mistake) of all the plants that exist on Pern. Information was taken from all the novels (up to and including The Masterharper), as well as the short stories (up to the publication of The Runner of Pern) and the Dragonlover's Guide to Pern (which seems to be regarded as mainly canon. Any conflicts between the novels and the Guide are listed.) This list was mainly compiled for use in RPing, though anyone interested in plants might like to read through this list. All plants, such as grapes, asparagus, mint, etc. that have recognizable Terran names are assumed to be of Terran or bio-engineered Terran form, and have the same growth forms, habitat, and uses that they do on Earth. Moriel, apprentice weaver on Dragonsfire MOO, has developed a list of plants that can be used as dyes, and has more in-depth info on what plants yield which dyes than listed here. You can find her site atwww.geocities.com/anglinsbees/dye.html If you spot a plant in a book I do not have listed, or any other info on plants that I might have missed, please e-mail me so I can update the list. Thanks to Elena, Tephra, and Elrhan for info that helped me make this page more accurate! I have recently added outside information, mainly medical uses of many of the imported plants. Please use common sence and don't try any remedies listed here without consulting a physician. While drinking peppermint tea to quell an uneasy stomach may not be dangerous at all, many plants are more potent, and there is a fine line between dose and overdose. While the same information could be found in several different books on herbs and/or herbal healing, I used Lesley Bremness' 'Eyewitness Handbook: Herbs' and 'the Complete Book of Herbs' for the bulk of this information. The rest is mainly personal knowledge. It is quite possible that the plants the colonsists brought with them were genetically alterd before and/or after they arrived on Pern to produce a reliable level of the chemicals that are medically benificial, since they knew that sooner or later their conventional medicines would run out. It is also possible that some indiginious species were altered as well to be a reliable source of medicines. However, even with genetic altering, the potency of a particular crop depends on location and the weather conditions it was grown in. Therefore, it's my opinion that there is probably a masterhealer or 2 that analyze the harvested herbs for potency when applicable. All references to worlds and characters based on Anne McCaffrey's fiction are copyright© Anne McCaffrey 1967,2000, all rights reserved, and used by permission of the author. The Dragonriders of Pern® is registered U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, by Anne McCaffrey, used here with permission. Use or reproduction without a license is strictly prohibited *********************************************************************** Converted to HTML by Shaddack, 11th April 1997. Brief table of contents http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Aconite Aconite http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Adonis Adonis http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Airvines Air vines http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Alfalfa Alfalfa http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Almond Almond http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Aloe Aloe http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Ash Ash http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Asparagus Asparagus http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Bamboogras Bamboo grasses http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Banana Banana http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Barley Barley http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Basil Basil http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Beachberry Beachberry http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Beans Beans http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Berries Berries http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Birch Birch http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Blackberri Blackberries http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Blackmarsh Black marshberries http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Blooming Plant Blooming plant http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Blueberry Blueberry http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#BorageBorr Borage, Borrago http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Box Box http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Bran Bran http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Brassicae Brassicae http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Bulgenut Bulge-nut http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Celery Celery http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Cherries Cherries http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Citron Citron http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Comfrey Comfrey http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Conifers Conifers http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Coriander Coriander http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Corn Corn http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Cotton Cotton http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Cottonwood Cottonwood tree http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Creepervin Creeper vine http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Cress Cress http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Cucumber Cucumber http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Deal Deal http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Dragonston Dragon's tongue http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Ezob Ezob http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Featherfer Featherfern http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#FellisTree Fellis Tree http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Ferns Ferns http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Fingeroots Fingeroots http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Flax Flax http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Garlic Garlic http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Ging Ging http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Ginkgo Ginkgo http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Glovecap Glovecap http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Gorupear Goru pear http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Grain Grain http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Grapes Grapes http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Grass Grass http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Grasses Grasses http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Greenfruit Green fruits http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Greens Greens http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Gooseberry Gooseberry http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Hardwoods Hardwoods http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#HazelWitch Hazel, Witch http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Hazelnuttr Hazel nut tree http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Hemp Hemp http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Herbs Herbs http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#HissopHyss Hissop, Hyssop http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Hops Hops http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Ilex Ilex http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Itchleaf Itch-leaf http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Kiwi Kiwi http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#KlahbarkTr Klahbark Tree http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Lavender Lavender http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Legumes Legumes http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Lemongrass Lemongrass http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Lentils Lentils http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Lovage Lovage http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Lur-weed Lur-weed http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Mandamotre Mandamo trees http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Mangoes Mangoes http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Marshberri Marshberries http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Marshgrass Marsh grasses http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Meadowswee Meadowsweet http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Melons Melons http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Mint Mint http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Mockweed Mockweed http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Moonflower Moonflower http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Mosstea Mosstea http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Mustard Mustard http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Needlethor Needlethorn http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Nettleweed Nettleweed http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Numbweed Numbweed http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Nutmegoid Nutmegoid http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Oak Oak http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Oats Oats http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Oilbrush Oilbrush http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Onion Onion http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Orangefrui Orange fruit, Citron? http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Palm Palm http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Parsnips Parsnips http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Pawberry Pawberry http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Peach Peach http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Peanuts Peanuts http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Pears Pears http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Pecan Pecan http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Peppers Peppers http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Peppermint Peppermint http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Pine Pine http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#PinkRoot Pink Root http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Pineapple Pineapple http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Plumb Plumb http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#PurpleGrass PurpleGrass http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Raspberry Raspberry http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Redfruit Redfruit http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Redroots Redroots http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Redwillows Red willow salic http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Redwort Redwort http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Reeds Reeds http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Rindfruit Rind fruit http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Rivergrain Rivergrains http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Rockweeds Rock weeds http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Rowan Rowan http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Rosemary Rosemary http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Rushes Rushes http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Sabsab Brush Sabsab Brush http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Sage Sage http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Saponinroo Saponin root http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Sawgrass Saw grass http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Scrubpine Scrub pine http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Seabeachpl Seabeachplum http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Seabush Sea bush http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Seagrass Seagrass http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Seaplant Seaplant http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Seaweeds Seaweeds http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Sequoilike Sequoi-like tree http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Shallowwat Shallow-water sea grass http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Shrub Shrub http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Sisal Sisal http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Skybroom Sky-broom http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Softwoods Softwoods http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Soybeans Soybeans http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Spearkeek Spearkeek http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Spiceroot Spiceroot http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Spongewood Spongewood trees http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Sticklebush Sticklebush http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Straw Straw http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Streamer Streamer http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#SugarBeets Sugar Beets http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Sungazers Sungazers http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Swampgrass Swamp grass http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Swedes Swedes http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Sweetcane Sweet cane http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Sweetgrass Sweet grass http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Sweetroots Sweetroot, sweet potatoe http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Tansy Tansy http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Tarragon Tarragon http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Teaklikeha Teak-like hardwood tree, teakwood http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Thymus Thymus http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Trace Moss Trace Moss http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Tubers Tubers http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Turnips Turnips http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Tussilago Tussilago http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#VegetableOil VegetableOil http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Verbena Verbena http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#VinesIsta Vines, @Ista http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#VinesNerat Vines, @Nerat http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Walnut Walnut http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Waterlilie Water lilies http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Watermello Watermellon http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Wedgenuts Wedgenuts http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Wheat Wheat http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Whitebulb White bulb http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Whiteroots White roots http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Whitethorn White thorn http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Willow Willow http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Wintergree Wintergreen http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Witchhazel Witch hazel http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Withies Withies http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Woodruff Woodruff http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Yarrow Yarrow http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Yellowfrui Yellow fruit http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#Yellowvein Yellow-veined grass ---- Key: H=this plant is listed only in a historic manner, and may or may not currently exist on Pern. It can probably be safely assumed it still exists somewhere. I=This plant is a known import to Pern from Earth N=This plant is a known native to Pern ?=I was uncertain of the information, and made an educated guess. Aconite (H) : Known location: near Fort Hold : Growth form: root Uses: medicinal herb, anodyne, for heart palpitations. Root is used in a powdered form. Outside Info: All parts of this plant are toxic. The root is used externally for nerve- related pain. It is a sedative, painkiller, and anti-fever treatment. The plant grows to 1.5m with helmut-sheped voilet flowers in early summer. Adonis :Uses: medicinal herb, anodyne, for heart palpitations. :Outside Info: Grows to 20cm. Has feathery leaves with bright yellow daisy-like flowering tops in spring. All parts of the plant are toxic, and the flowering tops contain seeds which contain sedatives and heart stimulants. ;Air vines :Known location: Paradise River ;Alfalfa :Uses: medicinal, as a tea it is good for the stomach. diuretic. Outside Info: Grows to 80cm. Has purple flowers and 3-part leavs. Leavs and sprouted seeds can be eaten in salads. It is an appetite stimulant for convalescents, and is used by Arabs as horse fodder to increase speed. It is also said to increase production of cow's milk. The seeds are used to make a yellow dye. ;Almond :Growth form: tree :Known locations: Benden Hold Uses: edible nuts Outside Info: Has dark bark, and rose to white flowers in early spring. The fixed oil from the kernel is used in cosmetics and as a base for some medicines. ;Aloe :Uses: medicinal herb, for burns Outside Info: The gel can be used in shampoo for dry,itchy scalp. It speeds cell regeneration and is 1st aid for small burns, cuts, chapped skin, sunburn, eczema, and dermatitis. ;Ash (I) :Growth form: Tree :General habitat: 'higher reaches' (dragonlovers guide)-hills/higher ground over the flat plains(?) Uses: ash bark used medicinally, as a diuretic and febrifuge. Outside Info: Because of the variety of trees called 'ash', it is difficult t ;Asparagus :Uses: asparagus tinticure used (primarily in Weyrs) to stave off drunkedness. Also is a part of the 'killer cure' for hangovers. ;Bamboo grasses (N) :Growth form: bamboo-like grassoid, triangular cross-section :Known locations: Nerat Hold, Southern Hold General habitat: marshy land Uses: Nerat: braid and twisted like wicker, used for furniture. :Southern: used as food Misc.: light and strong. Southern:"...grow so swiftly that in the afternoon a kitchen auntie has to cut down stalks she planted in the morning, or they will be too tough to eat at dinner." (Dragonlovers) ;Banana :Known locations: Boll ;Barley :Uses: brewed as tea to combat symptoms of cystis (common complaint of female dragonriders) :Outside Info: Grain is used for cereal, meal, bread, soups, and is used to brew beer, whiskey, and gin. Malt extract and barley foods aid convalescence and soothe internal passages. Germinated grain treats bronchitis. Straw left to rot in pond water inhibits algae growth. ;Basil :Uses: medicinal herb, antispasmodic :Outside Info: Grows in many forms. The essential oil scents soaps and perfumes, and is used to treat anxiety, headaches, respitory problems, and aids concentration and digestion. An infusion of basil aids digestion and is a nerve tonic. The essential oil should be avoided during pregnancy. Basil can be used in salads. ;Beachberry :Uses: edible, used in pies. ;Beans (I,H) :Growth form: Earth beans Uses: food :Outside Info:Bean pods help reduce high blood pressure and regulate blood sugar metabolism. ;Berries :Known location: Igen/Lemos forest :Uses: edible, can be made into jam. Berry wax can be made into candles. Misc.: Berries are often talked about, but sometimes not noted which type they are. ;Birch :Growth form: tree :Known location: Igen/Lemos forests ;Blackberries :(I, same as black marshberries?) :Growth form: Earth blackberry bush Known locations: High Reaches Hold Uses: fruit, made into brandy :Outside Info: Leaf decoction is a blood and skin tonic. A poultice of the leaf treats eczema. Fruits create a blue-grey dye, and the young shoots (with alum as a moderant) make a creamy fawn color. ;Black marshberries :Known location: near Half-Circle Seahold :Uses: edible, large quantities could be pressed for oil ;Blooming plant :Known location:Southern Boll :misc. info: Has fragrant pink blossoms tangling in clusters. Blooms in 'winter'. possibly year round. ;Blueberry (I) :Growth form: Earth blueberry bush :Uses: fruit, most popular for bubbly pies ;Borage, Borrago(?) (I,H) :Growth form:herb :Uses: medicinal and/or cooking herb, used for coughs :Outside Info: Grows to 60cm, with blue star-like flowers. The flowers can be used to decorate salads and cakes. The leavs flavor drinks and dips. A leaf and flower infusion is an adrenalin tonic for stress, depression, or cortisone and steroid treatment. It reduces fevers, dry coughs, dry skin rashes, and stimulates milk folow. Pressed seed oil can be used for menstural and irratible bowel problems, eczema, blood pressure, arthritis, and hangover. The flowers produce a nice pure blue for paints. Mix leaf with barley and bran in a small muslin bag and use in a bath to cleanse and soften skin. ;Box :Uses: medicinal, diaphoretic ;Bran : ;Brassicae :Known location: Nabol :Outside Info: Brassicae is part of the scientific name of a variety of plants commonly known as mustards. At one time, it may have been adopted as another name for mustard. Unfortunately, I do not remember which book had this term. ;Bulge-nut :Known location: Igen/Lemos forrest. :Uses: edible, large quantities can be made into bread. Misc.: The acid from the nut kills other undergrowth. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Celery :Known location: Nabol ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Cherries (I,H) :Growth form: Earth cherry ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Citron :Growth Form: Large shrub or small tree Uses: fruit (contains vitamin C). Used by Moreta as a hopeful preventitive. Outside Info: Info on Citron can be found at http://www.hort.purdue.edu/newcrop/morton/citron.html ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Comfrey (H) :Known location: Fort Hold Uses: medicinal herb, used for burns, coughs :Outside Info: Likes damp grasslands, river banks and woodlands. Oval, pointed leaf is marbled with green and yellow. Flowers range from blue to pink to white, and bloom in spring. The plants grow to 120cm. The leaf contains vitamins and minerals that speeds cell renewal of damaged muscels and broken bones. The leaf tea aids inflamed, ulcerated digestive tracts and eases coughs. Leaf poultice reduces swelling and brusing around sprains and arthritic joints. Comfrey speeds healing of cuts, bruises, open sores, and eczema. Internal use of roots and large amounts of leavs should be avoided. The leaf and root can be infused and added to a bath or lotion to soften skin. To make an 'oil' for eczema and skin inflammations, cut clean, dry leavs into 1" squares, put in clean,dark jar, and store unopened for 2 years. Decant into small container. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Conifers :Known locations: Tillek, High Reaches ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Coriander (I,H) :Growth form:herb Uses: medicinal and/or cooking herb :Outside Info: Grows to 20cm, flowers in summer. Leavs are used in Mid Eastern and Asian cusine. Its mildly narcotic seeds are used in pickles, cakes, biscuits, pies, curries, and liquors. The root is added to curries and the stem to beans and soups. It is a wine flavoring used by the Greeks. The seed is mildly sedative, aids digestion, reduces flatulence and eases migranes. The essential oil is made from the seeds, and is used in perfumes. It flavors medicine and toothpaste and is added to massage oil for facial neuralgia and cramps. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Corn (I) :Growth form:Earth corn Known locations: Paradise River Hold :Outside Info: Corn can be made into vegitable oil and cornstarch. Cornstarch is used in cosmetics, laundry starch, and as a base for suppositorys. Cornsilk is a stimulant, diuretic, and is soothing, treats liver weakness and hypertension. A silk and bract poultice draws puss from wounds. Empty cob treats bleeding, roots and leavs treat urinary difficulties. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Cotton (I) :Growth form: Terran cotton Known location: Fort Hold, Boll, Southern General habitat: sand+clay soil Uses: made into thread, cotton velvet material, other materials :Outside Info: Seeds are pressed for edible oil, residual oil is used for stock food. Gossypol, extracted from seed oil, has potential as a male contraceptive. Oil is antivirul, antibacterial, and eases menstural pain. Seed hairs are woven into fabric. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Cottonwood tree (I,H?) :Growth form: Earth cottonwood tree General habitat: open plains Uses: Used by the colonists to break ground and provide shelter for oak and pine seedlings. :Outside Info: Cottonwood is a very weak-wooded tree, and branches may come down in heavy storms. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Creeper vine :Growth form: clinging vine General habitat: grows from borders of grain field Misc.: strangles crops. (wheat) ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Cress :Known location: general area of Half-Circle seahold General habitat: streams by ocean where water freshens Uses: edible, sweet with a tangy aftertaste. :Outside Info: Most likely the type of cress mentioned in Dragonsinger is watercress. It has small white flowers in spring and summer, pungent compound leavs, with large terminal leaflet. Popular in salads and soups. It is diuretic, an expectorant tonic for anemia, prevents scurvy, cleanses the blood, and clears the skin. It is a folk treatment for tuberculosis and internal tumors. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Cucumber :Uses: used for burns :Outside Info: Fresh slices give a cooling eye compress. The pressed seed oil is edible. Pulped flesh is added to facial masks and sooths sunburn. LEavs treat fever and intestinal flu. Fruit is eaten raw, pickled, or cooked. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Deal :Growth form: tree Known location: Lemos Misc.: grows quickly. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Dragon's tongue (N) :Growth form: similar to Aloe Uses: for burns ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Ezob (H) :Known location: near Fort Hold Uses: medicinal herb, diaphoretic. Used for coughs. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Featherfern :Growth form: Fern(?) Known location:Fort Hold, Southern Uses: to relieve fever, used in tonic. Also used on runners. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Fellis Tree (N) :Growth form: small, branchy, drooping tree. Flowers: fragrant, pink(DragonQuest) yellow(DragonLovers Guide) clustered blooms with pointed petals. Has clusters of berry-like fruit. Fruit: Fellis juice made from the fruit, which has though skins. Known locations: Southern Weyr area, Nerat, Telgar Hold, Fort Hold, Paradise River Hold (wild), Ruatha Uses: dye (dyes wherhide a deep green), narcotic painkiller that can be addictive. Wood is used to carve furniture. Misc.: At Paradise river, Fellis trunks grow larger than 3 men could span with fingers touching. Large enough amounts can be lethal. (Nerkila) ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Ferns :Growth form: Fern Known location: Southern Weyr General habitat: tropical regions Uses: improvised bedding ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Fingeroots (carrots) :Known locations: Fort Hold, Nabol Uses: edible ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Flax (I) :Growth form: Earth flax Known location: Boll Uses: fiber for weaving :Outside Info: Stem yields durable fibers, used to make linen and twine. It has slender stems with linear green leavs, flat blue flowers, and oily brown seeds. The mineral-rich seeds yield cold-pressed oil for cooking and hot pressed linseed oil for artist's and industrial use. Seeds contain soothing mucilage, oil contains fatty acids that reduces the risk of thrombosis and treats nutritional deficiencies. Internal overdose may cause poisoning. The seeds can also be used in 'eye pillows' to gently cool tired or sore eyes. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Garlic :Known locations: fort Weyr Uses: edible, medicinal, used for high blood pressure, as a cold remedy, used by Moreta as a pallative ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Ging :Growth form: Tree. Thick and spongy fronds. Known location: Ista Uses: Fronds can be used as improvised forrest bedding. The fronds make handy needlethorn packages, as the sap from the cut edges of leavs forms its own glue. Leaf sap will also seal puncture wounds. In _Moreta_, it was stated that softnuts (which are edible) were 'on all the trees', so it could be assumed that they are ging softnuts. Misc.: Moreta described the ging forrest in the fall as "a green face with a thousand black-rimmed eyes." Needlethorn is always found in the prescence of ging trees. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Ginkgo (I,H) :Growth form: Tree General habitat: open plains Uses: Colonists used Ginkgo to break ground and provide shelter for oak and pine seedlings. :Outside Info: Notched, fan-sheped leavs that turn yellow in fall. The seeds and leavs are used in Chineese medicine for lung problems. Extract from yellow leavs contains vitamins that strengthens blood vessels and reduces production of tissue-damaging 'free radicals' and tarpones (which reduce clump-forming blood platelets). It is said to improve brain efficiency and cellular energy. When ripe, the seeds give off a foul-smelling odor. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Glovecap :Uses: medicinal herb, anodyne ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Goru pear :Uses: it is a tart fruit. Reference to the Perneese Goru pear (it's mentioned in the Freedon series as well) can be found in Moreta, chapter 5 (p.68 of paperback version) ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Grain :Known location: near Benden Weyr, Telgar, Half-Circle seahold, Paradise River Hold Uses: edible Misc.: most of grain consumed in north grown by Telgar. Telgar also has best beer in Pern ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Grapes (I) :Growth form: Earth grapes Known locations: Benden, Fort(H), Tillek, Nabol, Lemos, Nerat Uses: fruit, wine. :Outside Info: Processed grape residue is used to make cream of tartar. The leavs provide a food wrap, pressed seeds produce a fine culinary oil, also valued for aromatherapy massage. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Grass :Location: River Islands in Southern. Uses: Tufts contain theraputic seeds, branches can be bundled and used as a temporary raft(eventually they'll absorb too much water), the heart (just above the root ball) can be dried and ground into a powder that is good for fever, esp. Firehead. The shoots are edible. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Grasses :Known locations: various forms exist over many parts of Pern Uses: bedding ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Green fruits :(Lime? Drasgonlovers lists a green citrus fruit. Green apple? Pear?) Known location: Southern, Cove Hold, Ista(Citrus) ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Greens :Known location: near Half-Circle seahold, NabolUses: used like salad, served with dressing. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Gooseberry (I) :Growth form: Earth gooseberry bushUses: fruit ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Hardwoods :Growth form: treeKnown location: Lemos, Igen Uses: rarely, used to make small quantities of lye soap Misc.: all hardwoods are imported ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Hazel, Witch (I,H) :Uses: medicinal herb, for skin :Outside Info: In this case, most likely witchhazel. It is a large shrub with smooth brown bark, fragrant winter flowers, and woodsy fruit capsules. A distillation fron the leavs and flower-bearing twigs is used in skin products for it's disinfectant and astrigent properties. It is used on chapped and sunburned skin, bruises, swelling, rashes, to stop bleeding, and to reduce vericose veins and hemmoriods. Seeds are edible and can be brewed for a warming tea. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Hazel nut tree :Known location:Benden Hold :Outside Info: A large shrub that grows to 10m. Has male catkins in spring and clusters of nuts in fall. Nuts are eaten raw and used in candy, cakes and liquers. The edible nut oil is used in cooking, perfumes, and lubricants. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Hemp :Known locations: Nabol, Southern(?)Uses: rope :Outside Info: Hemp seed oil is used in soaps and lotions. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Herbs :Uses: varieties of herbs are stored with clothes and bedsheets, possibly to keep bugs away and to keep the cloth fresh-smelling. Aromatic herbs (possibly peppermint amoung others) stepped in hot water to make breathing easier. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Hissop, Hyssop (H) :Known location: near Fort HoldUses: medicinal herb, used for coughs. It is said that a winecupfull a day keeps off respitory problems, such as croup. :Outside Info: Semievergreen shrub with aromatic leavs and spikes of blue, two-tipped late summer flowers. Leaf is added to liquors, adds bite to sweet and savory dishes, and aids in digestion of fatty meals. Leavs contain antiseptic, antiviral oil. A mold that produces pennicilin grows on the leavs. An infusion is taken as a sedative expectorant for the flu, bronchitis, and phlegm. Leaf poultice treats bruises and wounds. The essential oil is used in perfumes and treats cold sores, helps disperse bruises, and helps heal scars. The essential oil should be used with caution, as it is fairly hazardous. Hyssop should be avoided by pregnant women and people with hypertension or epilepsy. Hyssop is added to potpourris and laundry rinses. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Hops (I,H) :Growth form: Earth hopsUses: medicinal herb, anaodyne :Outside Info: One of the primary ingredients of beer. Young shoots are eaten as a vegetable, leavs are blanched for soups. Hop tea is a nerve tonic, mild sedative, muscle relaxant. The essential oil is used in perfumes and lotions. Hops can cause skin allerges. Dried flower bracts can be used in herbal 'pillows' to aid/help induce sleep. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Ilex :Uses: For pneumonia. :Outside Info: Ilex is part of the scientific name of the Holly family. The tea from different spiecies have different medicinal uses, so it is probably the leaf tea that is used to treat pneumonia on Pern. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Itch-leaf :Known lcoations:Fort HoldMisc.: obnoxious weed ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Kiwi (I) :Known location: Boll, IgenUses: fruit Misc.: genetically altered form of Kiwi. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Klahbark Tree (N) :Growth form: treeKnown locations: near Half-Circle seahold, Benden Hold Uses: Bark is brewed to produce a coffee-like substance, tastes like a cross between coffee and chocolate, with a spicy aftertaste. The bark is also used as a spice. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Lavender :Known location: Nabol :Outside Info: Flowers flavor jams, vinegars, sweets, creams, stews. Dried flowers are used in potpourri. Leaf is bitter and sometimes used in cooking. Flower water is a skin toner useful for cell renewal and is an antiseptic for acne. Flower tea treats anxiety, headaches, flatulence, nausea, dizziness, and halitosis. The essential oil is used in perfumes and is antisceptic, mildly sedative, and painkilling. The oil is applied to insect bites, treats burns, sore throats, and headaches. Oil is added to baths as a relaxant. Treats rheumatic aches, insomnia, depression, high blood pressure, lymphatic congestion, poor digestion, and menstural problems. Use the essential oil in a massage oil for muscle aches. Use a few drops of oil in final rinse water for linen or hair. Because of it's versitality, lavender essential oil is probably stocked in all holds, and is likely to be part of trader's wares. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Legumes (I) :Growth form: Earth legumes(?)Known location: Fort Hold, Ruatha Uses: edible, added to savory dishes to thicken them up ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Lemongrass :Known locations: Benden Weyr bowlUses: edible :Outside Info: The stem and leaf have a distinct lemon flavor. Leaf tea treats diarrhea, stomachache, headache, fevers, flu, and is antiseptic. The essential oil is used in cosmetics, food, and aromatherapy to improve circulation and muscle tone. Antiseptic oil treats athlete's foot and acne, a spray reduces airborne bacteria. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Lentils (I,H) : ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Lovage (I,H) :Growth form:herbUses: medicinal herb used for coughs :Outside Info: Grows to 2m. It has large, dark green celery-scented leavs and hollow stems. Queen-Anne's lace type greenish yellow flowers bloom mid to late summer. Leavs give body and aroma to soups and stews. The root is grated raw into salads, is pickled, or used as a powdered condiment. Seeds are sprinkled on bread or rice, slaads, mashed potatoes, or steeped in brandy for a settling digestive, and used in perfumes. An infusion of seeds, roots, or leavs reduces water retention and assists the elimination of toxins. The expectorant root treats mouth ulcers, tonsilitis, bronchitis, cystitis, and menstural pain. It should be avoided during pregnancy and by those with kidney problems. Tea can be made from leaf. Stem can be steamed and served with a white sauce, or chopoped into sopus or stews. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Lur-weed :Growth form: weed Known location:Tillek Misc. Info Sends runnerbeasts (and possibly other animals) into convulsions. Typically, runnerbeasts don't eat lur-weed. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Mandamo trees :Growth form: treeKnown location: Southern Hold Uses: a segment of the trunk was used for message drums in Southern. Misc.: gracefully draped across a path in Southern. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Mangoes :Known location: Boll :Outside Info: Fast growing tree, grows up to 30m. 1-2 crops a year of large, musk- scented fruit. Fruit can be eaten raw, candied, or pickled. Unripe fruit and tender leavs are used as sour flavorings. In India, bark is used to treat internal bleeding, dysentary, and throat diseases. Leaf ash is used for burns. A secret recipe for artist's paint used the urine of cows fed on mango leavs. Unripe fruit, peel, seeds, flowers and resin have medicinal uses. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Marshberries :Form: Bush Flower: yellow General habitat: low marsh valleys Known location: near Half-circle seahold ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Marsh grasses :Form: coarse grass, cane Known location: Half-Circle seahold, by coast General habitat: in bogs Uses: canes can be made into reed pipes. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Meadowsweet :Growth form: herb, white and blue flowers Uses: analgesic herb :Outside Info: Has clusters of almond-scented cream blossoms. Grows to 2m. Flowers give an almond flavor to meads, herb wines, jam, and stewed fruit. Dried flowers scent linnen and yield an astrigent skin tonic. Flower buds contain salicylic acid, and can be used similar to aspirin. Flower tea can be used for stomach ulcers and headaches, as an antiseptic diuretic, and for feverish colds, diarrhea, and heartburn. Tea is mildly painkilling. Antiinflammitory action treats rheumatism. Flowering tops make a greenish yellow dye, leavs make a blue dye, the roots a black dye. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Melons :Known locations: Igen, Ista, wild melons near Boll ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Mint :Known locations: Benden Weyr bowl Uses: seasoning(?). Mint sticks rubbed over teeth as a toothbrush/mouthwash :Outside Info: There are dozens of varieties of mints, with different flavors and medicinal uses. All mints or mint products should be used sparingly or avoided completely during pregnancy. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Mockweed : ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Moonflower :Growth form: vine Fruit: orange-red fruit Known locations: Southern, Nerat ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Mosstea :Growth form: herb Uses: for drinking as a tea, dressing wounds against infection. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Mustard :Known locations: Nabol :Outside Info: There are many varieties of mustard, and each has different medicinal properties. Black mustard was once the most widely used to make the condiment known as mustard before being replaced with the more mechanical harvester friendly brown mustard. It is possible that one or both of these varieties exist on Pern. Black mustard seeds stimulate circulation, treat bronchitis, give a warming footbath, and in a poultice they reduce inflammation. Treats chillbains and rheumatism. Oil is a lubricant. In China, brown mustard seeds are used to treat colds, stomach problems, abscesses, rheumatism, lumbago, and ulcers. The leavs treat bladder inflamation. 1 tablespoon of crushed seed in warm water induces vomiting. Young leavs can be added to salad. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Needlethorn (N) :Growth form: several cactus-like 'stalks' from a single base of broadleaf. (DragonLovers shows 3 stalks, 3 leavs). A succulent bush with holliw, toxic brown spines. The skin of the plant has fine hairs that can cause irritation, possibly inflamation of skin it comes in contact with. Known location: Ista, Nerat Uses: needles used as syringe for injections and to draw blood. Misc.: Needlethorn is omnivorus and shoots its thorns at anything that disturbs it during its growing season. It falls into a dormant stage when the flowers of the ging tree (ginkgo?) open. These plants are always found together. The spines are poisonous through spring and summer. "The vine grows during the winter and has to shed its old corona or leave too many unprotected gaps. I understand the flesh is tasty.""During the spring and summer the bush has an odor to attract snakes and insects. The hollow spines suck essential juices from the creature the plant impales, and also rainwater."(Moreta) Needlethorns are also used for transfusions. (Masterharper) ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Nettleweed :Growth form: perennial. Known location: Ruathan fields. Uses: medicinal, used in a tonic ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Numbweed (N) :Growth form: bush. plaquey, thorny greenery. The leafs are opposing, and arrowhead-shaped, with a terminating leaf at the end of the branch. The plant has a grey-green color. They sprout tufts of blossoms, similar to statice. Known location: Nerat, Southern General habitat: jungle areas Uses: 'raw' or made into a salve, it numbs skin to pain. Misc.: too much numbweed will cause bleeding and scarring. To prepare the salve, it requires 3 days of stewing, then 1 day to strain it, and the juice skimmed to the right consistency for the salve (Southern). Runners carry an oiled packet that has a cloth soaked in numweed to cleanse and ease scratches. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Nutmegoid (I,H) :Growth form:herb, from First-Centauri Uses: cooking herb ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Oak (I,H) :Growth form: Tree :Outside Info: There are several varieties of oak, and may have different medicinal uses. The English Oak's bark is astrigent and antiseptic, and a decoction of the bark is drunk to treat acute diarrhea, gargled for sore throats, and applied as a compress for burns and cuts. It is added to ointments for cuts and hemmoriods. Acorns are fed to pigs. Oak bark provides tannin- since leather tanners seemed immune to terberculosis, the bark was once used to treat the disease. Oak galls are the primary ingredient in ink. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Oats :Growth form: Terran Oats Known location:Bitra ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Oilbrush :Known location: Igen Uses: used for cooking fires. In Igen, pockets of bread were cooked on metal sheets over an oilbrush fire. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Onion (I) :Form: Earth onion Known locations: (H)wild near Fort Hold, wild in Lemos/Igen forrest. :Outside Info: Red onion skins with moderant of copper and acetic acid create a rich brown dye. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Orange fruit, Citron? :(Oranges?, Oranges were imported, and flourished) Growth form: tree Known location: Southern Hold/Weyr, Cove Hold, Ista Misc.: the trees are thorny. :Outside Info: Orange flower water is an excellent skin tonic. Orange flower treats dry skin and broken capillaries, and stimulates cell replacement. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Palm :Known location: Ista Uses: has an edible heart. 'crispy, cool, and crunchy' (Moreta) ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Parsnips (I) :Growth form: Terran parsnip Known location: Fort Hold Uses: edible ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Pawberry :Known location:Bitra Hold Uses: Leavs boil to make the finest red for paints. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Peach :Growth form: tree Known location: Boll Uses: fruit Outside Info: Seed oil is used in cosmetics and medicines. The tree has solitary, pink spring flowers. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Peanuts (I) :Growth form: Terran peanut Known locations: Fort Hold Uses: edible, used in several dishes Outside Info: Used as a cooking oil, some people are allergic to peanuts. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Pears (I,H) :Growth form: tree Known location: High Reaches Hold, Nerat Uses: fruit, made into brandy ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Pecan :Growth form: tree Known location: Nerat Uses: edible nut ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Peppers :Known location: Ista Uses: edible Outside Info: It is probable that Pern has several varieties of peppers, from bell to chili to hot, all of which have different culinary and medicinal uses. They usually have yellow or green flowers. The pungent capsaicin of chilis stimulates circulation and sensory nerves, and eases sore throats. Infused chili oil gives a warming massage for rheumatism, cold limbs, and neuralgia. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Peppermint :Growth Form: Terran peppermint Uses: In 'sweet sticks' (hard candy). Outside Info: Flav,ors sauces, vinegar, vegatables, desserts, used in teas, and candies. Peppermint oil has a mild antiseptic action. Mints are stimulant, aid digestion, reduce flatulence. Peppermint is antiseptic, antiparasitic, and antiviral. Peppermint is included in ointments and cold remedies and given for headaches and other aches and pains. The scent of the essential oil is inhaled to treat shock and nausea and improves concentration. The essential oil is also used for fatigue, digestion, travel sickness, headaches, toothache, and skin irratations. : ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Pine :Growth form: tree Known locations: Nabol, Lemos Misc.: grow quickly ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Pink Root :Known location: Southern(?) Uses: medicinal, for bellyache. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Pineapple (I) :Known location: Igen Uses: fruit Misc.: genetically alterd form of pineapple Outside Info: New shoots are added to curries. Waste is made into vinegar or fed to livestock. Fruit helps menstural, urinary, and digestive problems. Plant enzymes reduce swelling, intensify antibiotics, and break down the fibrin protein that causes heart attacks and strokes. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Plumb (I,H) :Growth form: tree Uses: fruit Outside Info: Eaten fresh, dried, or as a jam. The tree has white 5 petaled spring flowers. Dried plumbs are given for their laxative effect. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << PurpleGrass (I,H) :Known Locaton: Half-Circle Sea Hold Growth form: grass Uses: Purple Grass seed was used by Menolly's sister to flavor seaweed balls to keep Old Uncle quiet. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Raspberry (I) :Growth form: Earth raspberry bush Uses: fruit Outside Info: Shrub grows to 1.5m. It has small pink or white flowers, and the fruit yields a red dye. Is used to reduce anemia. Used in China for kidney problems and bedwetting. Dried leavs contain tannin. Leaf tea is used in late pregnancy to tone uterine and pelvic muscles. Tea reduces mentrural pain. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Redfruit (N) :Growth form: Fruit tree Known locations: Southern, Nerat, High Reaches Hold, Nabol, Igen Uses: edible, made into cider and brandy. Trees are also used for their wood. Misc.: A native red fruit was listed in Dragonsdawn. According to Anne in the Kitchen Table forum, that redfruits are like a juicy plumb. There is probably a similar taste/appearance to Terran apples, since Sorka thought of apples when she ate one. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Redroots :Known locations: northern farms (under protection of Benden), Ista, wild on the rocky forrested slopes of Igen/Lemos. Uses: edible ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Red willow salic :Uses: analgesic herb ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Redwort :Growth form: grows in clumps close to the ground. Has a thick stem, with reddish veins and produces flat-topped purple or rose flowers. Uses: as a scrubbing/cleansing agent (disinfectant?) and also for infection. Misc.: leaves a red stain on hands, has nasty stench (Nirelka), clean-smelling herb (Dragonlovers) used as an antiseptic wash and protects skin from being affected by numbweed. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Reeds :Growth form: reed Known location: Southern, Cove Hold. Near Half-Circle seahold Uses: can be used as straws for drinking, succulent reeds are edible. Can be used as fishing poles and splints for threadscored dragon wings. Reeds are also made into baskets. Used to make writing material. It's a 'local product' obtained by Petrion somwhere between Harper Hall and Pierie Hold. The writing material has a tendency to absorb ink, so it is a bit 'blotchy'. Misc.: Both freshwater and sea water exist ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Rind fruit :Known location: Igen Uses: fruit ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Rivergrains (rice, I) :Growth form: rice Known locations: Fort Hold, Igen plains swampland, Southern, wild rice in Paradise river. Uses: Steam cooked to eat. Misc.: called 'rice' in Southern. Outside Info: Grows to 180cm. Rice is easily digested. Rice porridge counters heavy feasting and is a cooling dish with medicinal uses. Can be fermented into Sake (rice wine). Roots treat fever sweating, sprouts relieve indigestion, strengthen stomach and spleen. The straw is made into hats. Ripe stems yield rich oil. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Rock weeds :Known location: Ruatha (Pleateau Hold) ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Rowan (I,H) :Growth form: Tree General habitat: 'higher reaches' (dragonlovers guide)-hills/higher ground over the flat plains(?) Outside Info: Otherwise known as European Mountain Ash. It has clusters of cream colored spring flowers, and dense clusters of red berries. Berries are rich in vitamin C, and can be made into jelly, ground into flower, and fermented into wine. Seeds contain hydrocyanic acid and should be removed before berries are used. Berries can be made into a sore throat gargle. Bark and leavs are used in a gargle for thrush. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Rosemary (I,H) :Growth form:herb Uses: medicinal and/or cooking herb Outside Info: Dense, evergreen aromatic shrub with blue spring flowers. Grows to 2m. There are many varieties of rosemary. It goes well with pastas, shellfish, pork and lamb. It's antiseptic, antioxidant leavs help preserve food. They aid in the digestion of fat. Leavs used in conditioning rinses for dark hair and for dandruff shampoos. Stimulates circulation and eases aching joints by increasing blood supply. The essential oil is invigorating, antibacterial, and antifungal. Stimulates central nervous system and blood circulation, and releavs muscle pain. Dried stems can be burned on a fire for their aroma. Boil a handfull of rosemary in 2 cups of water for 10 minutes for an antiseptic solution for washig bathroom fixtures. Put leavs into bath to stimulate blood circulation. Rosemary is good as a mouthwash. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Rushes :Known locations: Fort Hold, Ruatha, but probably in most areas of Pern (?) Uses: Bedding. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sabsab brush :Known location:Bitra Hold Uses:roots produce a yellow for paints. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sage :Uses: used in combination with wintergreen and willow for a headache tea Outside Info: Evergreen, grows to 80cm. Has mauve-blue flowers in summer. There are many varieties of sage. Sage is used to aid in the digestion of fatty meats, and is popular in poultry stuffings. Leaf tea is an antiseptic nerve and blood tonic. Contains hormone precursors that help irregular mensturation and menopause symptoms. Avoid large doses during pregnancy. Burn on embers or boil in water to disenfect a room. Sage smoke deoderizes animal and cooking smell. Rub fresh leaf on teeth to whiten them, or use in a mouthwash. Clary sage seed infused in water may be used to remove foreign matter from eyes painlessly. The leaf of sage helps combat diarrhea. The tea reduces sweating, sooths coughs and colds. Sage should not be taken in large doses over long periods. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Saponin root :Uses: used for cleaning hair, and for sensitive skin ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Saw grass :Known locations: Fort Hold Misc.: obnoxious weed ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Scrub pine (I,H) :Growth form: Tree General habitat: 'higher reaches' (dragonlovers guide)-hills/higher ground over the flat plains(?) ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Seabeachplum :Growth form: Bush Flowers: Pink blossoms General habitat: low marsh valleys Known location: beaches by Half-Circle Seahold. Misc.: a few early sour plums available in spring ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sea bush :Growth form: bush Known location: near Half-Circle seahold Uses: produces an oily seed-pod in fall ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Seagrass (stalks) :General habitat: ocean beaches(?) Known location: beaches by Half-Circle Seahold. Misc.: aromatic ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Seaplant :Known location: near Half-Circle seahold Uses: used braided by Menolly to join sections of her multiple pipes ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Seaweeds :Growth form: (asummed)earth-type seaweed General habitat: near shore. Known location(s): beaches by Half-Circle seahold. Uses: Boiled for the thick juice in the stalk, which is used as a preventitive for many sicknesses and bone ailments. Also used to make balls of a sweet that can be chewed for hours, keeping mouth fresh and moist. Purple grass seed (unknown whether grass or seed is 'purple') used to flavor the balls. Leaves can be wrapped around meat to allow it to slow-cook. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sequoi-like tree (N) :Growth form: similar to Terran sequois. Several triangular stems fuse together. Known locations: Southern Misc.: inimical to fire, tend to rot in center, to form shells of trees ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Shallow-water sea grass :Growth form: 1 type clings to sandy bottom, 1 type clings to rock Known location: near Half-Circle seahold ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Shrub :Growth form: shrub Known location:Southern Continent 2nd pass Uses: gives off rich pungent odor when bruised ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sisal (N) :Known location: Fort Hold, Ista, Boll Uses: spun into thread ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sky-broom (N) :Growth form: several dragonlengths tall. " The tall trunks terminate in bushy crowns of tuffed needles, much like the growth on Earth cedars. The wood is dense and metal-hard, covered with a rough mat-like material protection from threadfall."(DragonLovers) "Root systems that radiated in a great circle around the trunk to support the soaring limbs and tufted heights." (Renegades). Twined trunks, short tufts of spiny leavs. The crowns have coarse, short leavs. The tops are flat. Known locations: Lemos. Skybroon trees begin at the northern Lemos end of the Keroon Plains. Uses: construction Misc.: the wood is difficult to work, but highly prized in the WoodcraftHall. Used for some harps, possibly other instruments. Highest quality of material for a painter's 'canvas' in the 2nd Pass. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Softwoods :Growth form: Tree Known location:Lemos Uses: used to make furniture ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Soybeans (I) :Growth form: Terran soybean Known locations: Fort Hold Uses: edible, used in several dishes. Outside Info: Grows to 2m. White or voilet flowers, hairy seed pods. Foliage is good stock food and fertilizer. It helps prevent heart disease and is valuable for diabetics since their sugars remain unabsorbed. Beans are made into soy sauce, tofu, soy 'milk', are sprouted for their shoots. Soya is ground into flour. The beans yield cooking oil, and lubricant. The plant stimulates blood circulation, detoxifies, lowers fevers and treats food poisoning. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Spearkeek :Growth form: white bulb Uses: edible medicinal, febrifuge. Used by Moreta as a hopeful preventitive for the plague. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Spiceroot :Growth form: Tuber(?) ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Spongewood trees :Known location: south continent, Lemos Misc.: grow quickly ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sticklebush (N) :Growth form:bush, grows in patches Known Location:by trace to Fort Hold Uses: Berries are used for preserves. Misc.:Dried leavs and twigs have bitter, acrid, drying taste. In early spring there are no leavs to hide the hairlike, nearly invisible thorns that cover twig and branch. Sap rises in early spring, and it is the worst time to get caught in the bush. Stickle slivers can work their way through flesh into the blood. If a sliver reaches your heart, you could die from it. Most slivers can be pulled out by hand or tweezer, but some need poulticing to draw out the sliver. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Straw :Known locations: near benden weyr(?), Igen, Ruatha Uses: bedding, in Igen used as insulation for straw-padded boxes containing pitchers of cold drinks. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Streamer :Known location: Southern, Cove hold Uses: fronds woven into matting ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sugar Beets (I) :Growth form: Terran sugarbeet Known locations: Fort Hold,several northern Holds Uses: used for sweetining ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sungazers (N,H) :Form: small plant, grows mostly underground Flowers: simiar to Earth's strawflower or windflower ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Swamp grass :Growth form: broad, saw-edge blades. Known location: Southern Weyr ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Swedes :Known locations: Fort Hold Uses: edible ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sweet cane (I) :Growth form: Terran sweet cane Known locations:Nerat, Boll, Ista Uses: made into sweetening Outside Info: Grows up to 6m. Clump-forming rhizomes, perennial grass. The peeled cane is added to Thai fish stews. Cane juice yields brown and white sugars. Byproducts are made into molasses, syrup, and rum. Cane sugar sweetend, flavors and preserves foods by inhibiting microorganisims. Cane juice soothes symptoms of asthma and is given as an expectorant. In Asia, it is applied to wounds and boils. The root is a diuretic. Stem residue can be made into a wax for polish. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sweet grass :Uses: Runner fodder ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Sweetroot, sweet potatoe :Known locations: northern farms under Benden Weyr Uses: can be eaten uncooked. Used to relieve/sweat out fever (febrifuge) and for headache(?). Misc.: taken in crystal-like form. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Tansy :Uses: medicinal, used for a tonic. Relieves heart palpitations. Outside Info: Grows to 120cm, with clusters of flat, mustard yellow flower heads in summer. It is a powerful insect repellant. Aerial parts are a poultice for bruises, rheumatism, and vericose veins. It may cause poisoning if taken internally. Rub leavs on meat to flavor. Boil flower for a golden yellow dye, boil the leaf for a yellow green woolen dye. Use in stimulating and astrigent baths for mature and sallow skin. Avoid if you have sensitive skin. Do not use during pregnancy. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Tarragon (I,H) :Growth form: herb Uses: medicinal and/or cooking herb Outside Info: Grows to 1m, greenish flowers. Flavors savory foods. Leaf tea stimulates the appetite, is a digestive, and a good tonic. Chewing leavs numbs taste buds before taking bitter medicine. The root reduced tooth ache. 2 main varieties exist- French, with a more refined flavor but the plant needs protection in the winter, and Russian, which is hartier. Add leaf to mayo for fish dishes, salad dressings, light soups. Goes well with poultry. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Teak-like hardwood tree, teakwood :Growth form: stumpy tree, with broad central trunk Known location: nerat ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Thymus :(H Thyme? Thyme was imported from Earth) Known location: near Fort Hold Uses: medidcinal herb, for coughs. Used on runners as well as humans. Outside Info: There are many varieties, most grow to about 38cm. Lillac colored summer flowers. Thyme aids digestion of fatty foods. It is ideal for long, slow cooking of soups and stews. The essential oil is a stimulant and antisceptic- a nerve tonic used externally to treat depression, colds, muscular pain, and respitory problems. The essential oil is added to acne lotions, soaps, toothpastes and mouthwashes. Thyme strenghtens the immune system. It suits food cooked slowly in wine, especially poultry, fish, hot vegetables, fruit salads, and jams. It is also used to flavor beer. Make a strong decoction to serve as a household disenfectant. Infuse with rosemary as a hair rinse to deter dandruff. The tea is a digestive tonic for hangovers, and may also relieve insomnia, poor capilarry circulation, muscular pain, and stimulate production of white blood cells to resist infection. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Trace Moss :Growth form: moss, grows on ground Known Location:on any runner trace in the Northern Continent. Uses: to provide a firm but springy surface for runners Misc: A runner can tell if he or she strays from a trace by the feel of the trace moss. The legendary 'Lopers' originally planted the moss, and it has been maintained since. The moss dosen't do as well in the heat of Boll as it does in the North. The moss doesn't stain runner shoes. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Tubers :General habitat: tubers of one form or another grow in many areas Known location: Half-circle seahold, Ista, Southern, Southern Boll Uses: edible Misc.: Can be baked in mud in a cookout fire. (other foods including fish can also be baked in this manner.) White tubers (white roots?) found in Southern. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Turnips (I) :Growth form: Terran turnip Known locations: Fort Hold, northern farms under Benden Weyr Uses: edible ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Tussilago :Uses: medicinal herb, used for coughs Outside Info: Grows to 30cm. The plant is commonly known as colt's foot, tussilago is the Genus name. It is a perennial with creeping rhyzomes, dull yellow flowers in early spring that turn into a dandelion-like seed head. Tender leavs are eaten n soups and salads. Used to treat coughs, skin ulcers, and sores. Flowers reduce phlegm, inflammation, and stimulate immune cells. Use with caution externially- it contains small amounts of potentially damaging alkaloids, which research suggests sre destroyed when the plant is boiled. All parts of plant contain mucilage, good for coughs and bronchitis. Decoct leavs for colds, flu, and asthma. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Vegetableoil :Outside Info Outside Info: Many vegetable oils are used for cooking. Some are also used for massage oils, lotions, oils to rub down dragons with, and for soapmaking. By the beginning of the second Pass, soap as we know it probably still exists, as it was a 'luxury' one had to pay for at Bitra Hold under Chalkin's Holdership, but was generously supplied at other Holds and Weyrs. Most of the 'current Pass' books (Dragonrider trilogy, Harper Hall Trilogy, etc) make reference to sandsoap or soapsand. The Dragonlovers guide mentiones that soap as we know it may indeed be a luxury durring the current pass because burnt wood is needed to make lye. However, the Masterharper of Pern makes reference to a bar of soap on one of Robinton's journeys. Lye can be created chemically, and it's my personal belief if the smith hall can create 'agenothree', it can probably make lye. Sandsoap may be soap flakes, an exfoliant mixture of fine sand and soap flakes, or a ground dried plant root that contains a saponin, sort of a natural soap. Animal fats are widely used to make soaps, but vegetable oils can also be added, or used exclusevly, to obtain different properties in the soap. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Verbena :Known location: Benden Weyr Bowl Outside Info: Lemon Verbena grows to 3m. Tiny, pale summer flowers. Leavs used to flavor drinks, fruit, sweet dishes, and to make herb tea. The tea is refreshing and mildly sedative- it soothes bronchial and nasal congestion and eases indigestion nausea, flatulance, stomach cramps, and palpitations. Leavs yield a green coloring. Leaf infusion sooths puffy eyes. Long term use of large amounts may irritate the stomach. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Vines, @Ista :Growth form: broad-leaf, climbing Known locations: Ista Uses: When its leavs are bruised, it releases a sap that will neutralize insect stings. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Vines, @Nerat :Growth form: Vine Flowers: many-petaled ivory flowers that bloom late winter/early spring. Known location: Nerat ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Walnut :Growth form: tree Known location: Benden Hold Uses: edible nut Outside Info: Grows up to 30m. In China, nuts were used to treat wheezing, back and leg pains, and constipation. Walnut oil is used in soapmaking, and as a cooking oil. The bark, leavs, and husks yield a brown dye. Crushed leavs treat skin eruptions. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Water lilies (N) :Growth form: float on surface of water, triangular shaped leavs, the flowers have white petals. Edible roots have a triangular cross-section. Known locations: bowl lake of bended Weyr Uses: roots are edible ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Watermellon(?) :Known location: Southern Hold Fruit: pink-fleshed interior, with a green rind. Uses: edible fruit ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Wedgenuts (Brazil nuts) :Known location: Nerat, Boll Uses: edible nut ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Wheat (I) :Growth form: Earth wheat Known locations: Ruatha Outsie Info: Wheat is used used instead of barley in some beers. These tend to be heavier in alchol content than your average ale. Wheat brews are considered summer brews, and is drunk mainly in the warmer weather. In the warmer parts of Pern, this might be made nearly year-round. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << White bulb :Uses: medicinal, febrifuge ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << White roots :Known location: Landing Uses: edible ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << White thorn :Uses: medicinal herb, anodyne, used to relieve heart palpitations. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Willow (I,H) :Growth form: tree Known location: Nabol General habitat: wet riverbanks Uses: willow herb (same plant?) as a tea to keep arthritis under control. Used in combination with sage and wintergreen as a tea for headaches. Willowsalic used for headache, taken in crystal-like form. Outside Info: Grows to 25m. Stem bark is a painkiller, fever reducer, and as a source of salicylic acid for asprin. Various bark extracts used as a sore throat gargle, to treat heartburn, stomach problems, food poisoning, relieve arthritic pain, and to remove corns. Infused leavs make a tea for nervous insomnia, and added to baths to ease rheumatism. Willows provide the best quality artist's charcoal, branches are used for weaving. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Wintergreen :Uses: used in combination with sage and willow as a headache tea. Outside Info: Grows to 15cm, flowers in summer. Wintergreen oil is used to flavor candy and toothpaste. The oil contains menthyl salicylate, related to asprin. Oil is easily absorbed through skin, is astrigent, diuretic, and a stimulant. Used externially for muscle aches, especially in foot balms and treatments for rheumatism. In the Inuit of Labrador, the leavs are brewed for a tes to treat paralysis, headaches, aching muscles, and sore throats. The oil can irritate the skin, and must be used only under close medical supervision if it is to be taken internially. Wintergreen should be avoided or used with caution when pregnant. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Witch hazel :Uses: medicinal herb, used for burns. Outside Info: A shrub with fragrant winter flowers that grows to 5m. A distillation from leavs and flower-bearing twigs is included in skin products for its disenfectant and astrigent properties, Used on chapped skin, bruisesm swelling, rashes, to help stop bleeding, reduce hemmoroids, and vericose veins. Seeds are edible, and the leavs can be brewed for a warming tea. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Withies :Growth form: water plant resembling Earth-like reeds Known locations: Ruatha (Plateau Hold) General habitat: near rivers Uses: made into baskets ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Woodruff :Uses: herb used to spice wine Outside Info: Sweet woodruff grows to 45cm. Small clusters of brilliant white flowers in late spring. The leaf tea is a diuretic liver tonic and gentile sedative for children and the elderly. Bruised fresh leavs are an anti-congestant for wounds. Dry leavs scent linnen. The rhyzomes yild a red dye. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Yarrow :Uses: medicinal, for acne Outside Info: Grows to 1m, dense flat white or pink flower heads from summer to fall. The peppery leaf is finely chopped into salads. Flowering tops are a digestive and cleaning tonic a diuretic, and used to reduce high blood pressure. Fresh leavs arrest bleeding and are applied as a poultice to wounds or are placed on shaving cuts. Flowers threat eczema, catarrh from allergies. The flower essential oil treats colds, flu, and inflammed joints. Native Americans used root decoction to strengthen muscles. Avoid during pregnancy. Overdose can make skin sensitive to sunlight. Add 1 finely chopped fresh leaf to each wheelbarrowfull to speed composting. Chew fresh leavs to aid toothache. The tea aids digestive problems, regulates menstrual flow, induces perspiration, cleanses the system, and as a cure for colds. Use as a mouthwash for inflammed gums. ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Yellow fruit :(lemon, pear, or apple? one 'yellow fruit' is mentioned as citrus, Dragonlovers) Known locations: Southern, Ista(citrus fruit) Uses: fruit ;http://www.angelfire.com/on2/menai/pernplants.html#ToC << Yellow-veined grass :Growth form: grassoid Known locations: near Half-Circle seahold Uses: 'salad' greens Misc.: available in early spring ----